Let Love Bleed
by deathhbreath
Summary: Vic & Jaime are the perfect couple. They go on late night star gazing, picnics, and go to the movies wit each other all the time. But what happens when a singer named Kellin gets in the way of that? Will Jaime get his man back?
1. Chapter 1

Let Love Bleed

It was a starry night and the sky was a rich dark blue. There was a cold breeze which caused a slight chill. The sound of owls hooting can be heard and crickets chirping. It was a perfect time for star gazing. That's exactly what Vic thought, so he invited Jaime over.

"Babe, you have the blanket?" Vic asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've got it. How many PB & J sandwiches have you made?"

"About 12. You think that's enough?"

"Definitely. It's just the two of us."

Vic chuckled. He loved Jaime with a great passion. There was no denying it. He was the best friend he always wanted. There was nobody who could change that about him. Vic's brother, Mike, supports them being in this relationship. The phone rang and Vic yelled "I'LL GET IT!"

"Hello?" He whispered as if he were afraid. "Hi! Is this Vic? It's Kellin." It was Kellin! Vic always had a mini crush on him. It was adorable. Well, he was adorable to be honest. "How's it going man?" Kellin said and brought Vic back from daydreaming. "Oh it's been great here! Dude, I miss the tour though. "

"I do too. I miss you more than singing in front of thousands of screaming fans who think they're my number one."

"You know that I always be your number one." Vic slipped that out. It was a complete accident. What would Kellin say?

"I'll _always be __**your **_number one too sweet cheeks."

Why should Vic worry? Kellin was his closest friend on the Collide With The Sky tour. They were closer than Vic was with Jaime. This is where Jaime picked up the phone thinking Vic was done. He really needed to call his brother Chris back home. That's when he heard Vic say "Kellin, when are we going to meet up again? I need to see you. You make my heart slow down and speed up at the same time. I miss being with you, bro."

"I want to see you too, babe. Let's talk tomorrow to make plans, k?"

"Okay." Jaime was so shocked at what he heard that he couldn't put the phone down. All he could do was sit on the floor with the phone still to his ear while tears rolled down his cheeks. Was Vic cheating on him this entire time?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaime couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Was this some kind of sick joke? _Jaime just wanted Vic's unconditional love, was that too much to ask for? Jaime tears came down like Hurricane Sandy and Jaime went into the fetal position. He felt like everything was ending. _Those thoughts, the deadly, harmful ones came into his mind. _"All I wanted was someone to finally love me for who I am not for the money or for the fame." He wiped the tears of his chin. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to interfere with your _true love." _Jaime didn't know that Vic was listening to him cry. Vic didn't want to bust in and make it seem as if he was listening in. Vic knew what he had to do. It was either Jaime or Kellin. Jaime was amazing but Kellin was everything he wanted. "I have to come to a decision, and it has to be made now." Vic called to God for help but there was nothing that he could do to give himself a clear idea of what he wanted. "Jaime! Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I just need my shoes!" Jaime managed to say through his tears. Jaime thought this might be the night where he will have to do what he never wanted to do. He would have to break up with Vic. That way Vic would be happy and wouldn't feel happy. The only thing he needed was courage to do it. He walked out to Vic rubbing his eyes. Vic knew what had happened but he asked anyways, "What happened are you ok?"  
"Yeah, just really strong allergies. I'll be alright."  
"Oh. Okay." Vic gave a quick smirk and continued on. They decided they would walk to the park. This was probably the best time to break up with Jaime. It's not what he wanted but it was what was _needed._

Jaime thought this was the perfect time to apologize for everything wrong he did to Vic just so he'd break up with him with no hard feelings in between. "Jaime, I have to tell you something really important."  
Jaime's eyes grew like a deer's caught in the headlights. Was Vic going to confess to his infidelity?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is it that you need to say to me?" Jaime said with the biggest fake smile he's ever given.  
"I have to confess something to you, something that might sting you a tiny bit." Vic struggled to say with Jaime's eyes about to tear again. "I… I brought you here to make up for all the times I messed something up like our last anniversary and it seems I've messed this one up too. You don't seem to be enjoying it."  
Jaime didn't expect this. He was expecting heartbreak or something to make him jump but this, this was something he was relieved but very worried about. When would he come clean to him? "I'm having a great time, believe me. I couldn't be happier right now. You make me complete."

Vic was relieved that his lie worked. He honestly didn't want to do this but he really wanted to get to know the _real Jaime. _It was time to take their relationship to the next level. Vic just wants Jaime to feel as he's a king while everyone else is a servant. Vic's mind was so confused that at times he was about to say "Kellin" and when he was texting Kellin he was about to type "Jaime". It was not a good situation that was for sure. Vic thought he could wait a couple days for a decision but before he did that he needed to hang out with Kellin. He wants his hear to tell him what was right. He told Jaime he would be right back he was going to go use the bathroom. He really meant he was going to call Kellin. He walked the public bathroom and went inside. He grabbed his phone out and saw the lock screen. It was a picture of him and Jaime. Jaime looked so happy. Vic got lost in the moment. He didn't want Jaime to lose his smile. Vic regret why he was going to call Kellin in the first place. Jaime was waiting just thinking _when will he confess?_

Vic came back. He looked at peace. "Jaime, it's getting really cold, we should go back home."  
"Okay, but I think there is a blanket in the picnic basket."  
"Why don't you use that, you don't have a sweater."  
Jaime just smiled and went to go grab the blanket. Jaime bent over and Vic's phone started ringing. Who could it be this time of night? Vic pulled out his phone but it slipped out of his hands. Jaime tried to catch it but it fell to the ground face down. "Oops. Sorry my hands are still a little wet." Jaime bent over to pick the phone and he handed it to Vic while trying to sneak in a little peak to who it was. He couldn't believe what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, I'm going to call him back right now. Can you give me a moment please?"  
" Oh yeah, no problem."  
Jaime was surprised that Tino from Of Mice & Men was calling Vic. It was unusual unless there was a party going on. Maybe there was and he just didn't know about it.  
" Ok, I have all the beer for Jaime's surprise party. I also managed to order the pizza too."  
" All right! I really want to make this huge so invite anyone and everyone. I will take Jaime over in 10 minutes."  
" Ok, bro. See you in 10."

Vic had spent months planning this surprise party for Jaime. This was the one year Vic didn't want to mess up their anniversary, plus Vic just wanted to party. Vic had all of Jaime's favorite foods there and he invited all of his close friends.  
"Is everything okay in there?"  
" Yeah babe. I have an idea. Why don't we go to Tino's for a bit and go watch a movie after?"  
" That sounds amazing to be honest. Why don't we?"

Jaime packed everything up while Vic texted Kellin secretly: "Dude, I'm really sorry we can't hang soon but the bands working on some new music & we need to talk to our record label tomorrow. I'll hit you up when I can though."  
"Ok, let's walk back home and get the car." Jaime smiled with the thought of having to break up with Vic still in his mind. He didn't have the strength to do it. He can't annoy Vic either. He was just _too in love _with Vic. They were soul mates. Jaime and Vic were halfway back when they heard music blasting from what it seemed like their house. Maybe it was the one next door. Vic texted Tino to _finish the plan_. Tino went to go knock on the neighbor's door and tell Vic's neighbor to turn his speakers on. Vic's neighbor, Ethan, was great friends with him and heard of the surprise party and wanted to help. Ethan and Vic decided that it would look like Ethan was having a party so Jaime wouldn't suspect 100 people hiding to yell out surprise when he opened the door. Jaime grabbed Vic's keys to open the door when suddenly out of nowhere Vic's name was called out. "Vic? Is that you?" Vic and Jaime turned around immediately and saw someone _really unexpected. _It was Kellin.


End file.
